Mei Hatsume
Mei Hatsume is a student of U.A. High School's Department of Support Course from Class 1-H. She is a prodigy from the Support Course, her teacher Power Loader, describes her as a 'One of a Kind' Student. She designs and updates Izuku Midoriya's hero costume. Appearance: Mei is a reasonably short girl with quite a mature build. She has salmon pink hair, which is generally shoulder-length, although it does vary, which is styled into thick dreadlocks and sideswept to her right. Her eyes are wide and sloped upwards with some notably long upper eyelashes, their irises yellow with a cross in the centre, making them look somewhat like scope lenses. In her first appearance, she wears the regular U.A. gym uniform (a dark blue tracksuit decorated with the letters “U” and “A”), but she also adds some of her own gadgets onto it, including red and gold steampunk goggles, a utility belt to hold the various tools she carries around, oversized speed-assisting boots, and what could possibly be a jet pack strung over her shoulders. She’s later seen wearing a plain black tank top and baggy cargo pants, a jacket tied casually around her waist, with the same goggles on her head. Personality: Mei is a smart, off-setting, and assertive girl, often making those around her uncomfortable. She loves creating gadgets, which she refers to as her "super cute babies". Mei has a habit of "going straight to the point" and is very shameless and opportunistic when it comes to advertising her inventions. While talking to people, she has a habit of getting awkwardly close to them, which usually causes them to back away from her but she still moves up to them. Mei shows no fear when it comes to failing, seeing it as an opportunity to learn and do better next time, which is why she doesn't mind when her inventions fail. Mei can be seen as self-centred due to putting her love of inventions and gadgets above others, but this selfishness is not a negative as it is out of motivation to improve herself. She does seem to be a little bit absent-minded as she is easily distracted and can sometimes be completely unaware of her surroundings, Abilities and Power: * Overall Abilities: Outside of her intellect, Mei mostly acts as a support rather than facing battles directly. * Expert Inventor: Mei is very smart and innovative, creating many different pieces of equipment on her own that can help her in many situations. She relies mostly on her inventions to traverse obstacles and tasks. Power Loader acknowledges Mei's talent in the field of inventing, calling her one of a kind. Quirk - Zoom Zoom: Mei's Quirk allows her eyes to zoom in on something at a distance. If she really focuses, Mei can see things as far as five kilometers. Equipment: * Wire Arrow: A creation of Mei's, this device is a combination of a wire with an arrow-like grappling hook attached to the end, which can be used to reach distant surfaces. * Hover Soles: A creation of Mei's, the Hover Soles are two big metallic boots that have turbines implanted inside them, which allows the wearer to hover above the ground. * Jet Pack: A creation of Mei's, this device is a metal backpack with two turbines on the bottom part of the backpack that will activate when the wearer presses the activation switch. * High Density Weights: A creation of Mei's, this device inhibits and drains speed and stamina of a user. This allows the user to match with the opponents' level. History: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Costume Developers Category:Support Course Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student